North America's Next Top Model
Cycles Cycle 1 '''Notes:''' *In Episode 2, Nicole received immunity for being declared the girl with the most potential to win the competition. In Epsiode 7, Sarah won immunity after winning the Go-See's challenge. *In Episode 3, Lela was eliminated after not participating in the photo shoot. In Episode 6, Suzanna appeared in the bottom 2 after not participating in the photo shoot, but was not eliminated. Cycle 2 '''Notes:''' *In Episode 2, Dani received immunity for being declared the girl with the most potential to win the competition. In Epsiode 7, Rebecca won immunity after winning the Go-See's challenge. *In Episode 2, Lenore was eliminated after not participating in the competition. Cycle 3 '''Notes:''' *Lela, who was the second girl eliminated in the first cycle, returned. *In Episode 2, Lela won immunity after being deemed the girl with the most potential to win. In Episode 7, Lela once again won immunity for winning the Go-See's challenge. *In Episode 8, Lela was eliminated after not participating in the photoshoot. **Ironically enough, Lela was eliminated for the same reason during her original cycle. Both were nude photo shoots. Cycle 4 '''Notes:''' *In Episode 2, Kelsey won immunity for being deemed the girl with the most potential to win the competition. In Episode 7, Lindsay won immunity for winning the Go-See's challenge. *In Episode 7, Jee was eliminating after refusing to participate in the photo shoot. Cycle 5 '''Notes:''' *In Episodes 2 and 7, Diana won immunity. The first time was for being deemed the girl with the most potential, the second was after winning the Go-See's challenge. *In Episode 4, Danielle was eliminated after refusing to participate in the photo shoot. Cycle 6 '''Notes:''' *Jessica was previously on America's Next Top Model, Cycle 14, where she placed 5th. *In Episode 2, Liz won immunity for being deemed the girl with the most potential. In Episode 7, Liz won immunity again, for winning the Go-See's challenge. *In Episode 3, Catharine was disqualified for not wanting to go through with her makeover. The previously eliminated girl, Bianca, was brought back to fill her place in the competition. Bianca was later re-eliminated the same episode. *In Episode 6, Lien was eliminated after refusing to do the photo shoot. Cycle 7 '''Notes:''' *Kristin previously participated in America's Next Top Model, Cycle 19: College Edition, and placed 5th. *In Episode 1, Jourdan won the fan wild card vote, and joined the cast as the 11th Model. *In Episode 2, Eleanor won immunity for being deemed the girl with the most potential. Eleanor won immunity once again in Episode 7, after winning the Go-see's challenge. *In Episode 2, Madison was eliminated outside of panel, after being deemed the girl with the least amount of potential. *In Episode 7, Kristin was eliminated after refusing to participate in the photo shoot. Cycle 8 '''Notes:''' *Cassandra B. decided to go by "Cassi", to avoid confusion with Cassandra O. *In Episode 2, Cassi won immunity for being deemed the girl with the most potential. In Episode 7, Cassi won immunity again after winning the Go-See's challenge. *In Episode 4, Christina was eliminated after not competing in the photo shoot. *In Episode 8, the fans had a wildcard vote to bring back one of the first eliminated girls. It came down to Natalya and Shannon, with Natalya re-enturing the competition. Cycle 9 Cycle 10 '''Notes:''' *In episode 7, Jennifa didn't participate in the photoshoot and was eliminated. *In episode 8, Jessica impressed the editor and won the challenge/immunity. *in episode 11, both Tiffany and Danielle were eliminated in a double elimination. Cycle 11 Cycle 12 Cycle 13 Cycle 14 Cycle 15 Cycle 16 Cycle 17: All Stars Cycle 18 Cycle 19 Cycle 20 Cycle 21 Cycle 22 Cycle 23 Cycle 24: Second Chances Cycle 24 '''Top 22 (Order of appearance in opening intro):''' Laura, Amber, Julie, Tiffany, Amanda, Jamie, Neela, Kylie, Michelle, Megan, Brittany, Ella, Shanti, Abigale, Nicole, Marie, Monique, Jen, Isla, Trish, Shandi, Ramona '''Bootcamp (Elimination 1):''' Ella (22nd), Jen (21st), Brittany (20th), Shanti (19th) '''Bootcamp (Elimination 2):''' Tiffany (18th), Marie (17th), Michelle (16th), Ramona (15th), Monique (14th), Nicole (13th) Cycle 25 '''Top 22 (Order of appearance in opening intro):''' Kalie, Lisi, Danielle, Monique, Taryn, Giselle, Reagan, Bethany, Kristen, Alana, Brooke, April, Keely, Maya, Susan, Heidi, Kelly, Soenia, Sara, Kristi, Emma, Rhylee '''Bootcamp (Elimination 1):''' Taryn (22nd), Emma (21st), Kristen (20th), Sara (19th) '''Bootcamp (Elimination 2):''' Keely (18th), Soenia (17th), Kelly (16th), April (15th), Monique (14th), Reagan (13th) Cycle 26 Cycle 27 Cycle 28 Cycle 29 Cycle 30 All Stars 2 Cycle 31 Cycle 32 Cycle 33 Cycle 34 Cycle 34 Cycle 35 Cycle 36 Back Again Cycle 38 '''y''' '''y''' Cycle 38